1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid dispensers and more particularly to a liquid (e.g., lotion) dispensing device having a ratchet mechanism so that a dispensing is made possible only by turning the liquid dispensing device, for example, clockwise and further lotion is prevented from leaking after closing the cap after use.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional liquid (e.g., lotion) dispenser, as a prior work of the present inventor, is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 and comprises a hollow, cylindrical guide member 81, a sleeve 80 lockingly fastened on the guide member 81, a hollow, cylindrical first container 82 having one end fastened by the guide member 81 and the sleeve 80, and a hollow, cylindrical second container 83 spaced from the first container 82 and having the other end fastened by the guide member 81 and the sleeve 80. For using the second container 83, a person may push the sleeve 80 toward the first container 82 to disengage teeth 801 on an inner surface of the sleeve 80 from teeth 831 on an outer surface of the second container 83 until the teeth 801 are lockingly engaged with teeth 821 on an outer surface of the first container 82. Next, turning the second container 83 may turn a toothed positioning ring 923 which in turn turns a threaded bar 921 engaging through the positioning ring 923. Thus, the threaded bar 921 moves to push a plunger 922 which in turn pushes out lotion contained in the second container 83 out of a second application head 830 of the second container 83 to, for example, the face of the person for dispensing.
While the conventional liquid dispensers continue to enjoy market success, a number of drawbacks have been found by the present inventor. For example, the container and the application head thereof always communicate each other. Thus, lotion remained on the application head may flow back into the container after use. This can contaminate lotion stored in the container. Further, no leak proof means is provided to each container. Hence, lotion may leak out of the container when shaking the liquid dispenser. Furthermore, both the first and second containers can be turned clockwise or counterclockwise. But only a clockwise turning of the container can dispense lotion. This, however, may jam the components of the liquid dispenser or even cause damage to the liquid dispenser if a person turns the container counterclockwise due to carelessness or other reasons. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.